Tropical Art
Tropical Art is the 20th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 4th episode of Season 2. Josh makes his HTF Hawaiian Style debut and Splendid makes his debut in HTF Hawaiian Style as well. In this episode, Josh is looking for inspiration for his new painting involving 2 flying squirrels fighting. Cast Starring: * Josh (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) Featuring: * Splendid (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) * Sheega Appearances: * Grin * KoKo * Gaston The Skunk * Petunia * Giggles * Tootsie * Generic Tree Friends Plot Giggles, Petunia, Sheega and Gaston The Skunk are at Hilo International Airport in Hilo waiting for Josh to arrive in Hawaii. Splendid has arrived to set up his new fortress in Hilo much to Sheega's dismay as she sees the super squirrel. Josh's plane has arrived and Giggles and Petunia greet the artist chipmunk and they introduce him to Sheega and Gaston The Skunk. As Sheega shakes hands with Josh, Splendid bumps Sheega. This gets Sheega angry that she hits Splendid in the face. Gaston The Skunk discovers that Sheega and Splendid are total opposites. Josh buys the best artist loft in Maui with a view of the beach. It has a museum on the first floor. Sheega and Grin help Josh get settled into his new home. Meanwhile as Splendid builds his new fortress in Hilo, KoKo gets her hula skirt stuck in a newspaper rack in Maui. Splendid hears the scream hums his tune and takes off to rescue KoKo. Splendid helps KoKo get her hula skirt out of the rack but Splendid ends up killing KoKo as he accidentally yanks KoKo's upper body off of her. Splendid feels sorry as a couple of Generic Tree Friends come by to see what happened. As Splendid's cheeks turn red with embarrassment, his tail suddenly starts to glow and KoKo starts glowing. Splendid looks at his glowing tail and sees something going on. KoKo is floating in the air as her upper body and lower body reconnect, KoKo then is brought back to life as she descends back to the ground. KoKo gets back up and kisses Splendid. Splendid has discovered a new super power that can bring anyone he accidentally killed back to life, but only if Splendid's cheeks turn red with embarrassment. Splendid apologizes to KoKo for what he did and flies back to Hilo to finish his new fortress. Sheega was watching from the drug store and gets upset at Splendid. As Josh finishes settling into his loft, Tootsie gives Josh a present, a new paint set. Sheega angrily comes in to tell Josh what she saw. Splendid killed KoKo while he was trying to save her and Splendid brought KoKo back to life with a new power involving his tail. Josh decides to have Splendid challenge Sheega to a fight because a new painting idea came into his mind. Splendid has finished his new fortress. Josh comes over and tells Splendid about Sheega. Josh asks Splendid to challenge Sheega. Splendid accepts the offer. A few days later, Sheega stands ready in Honolulu waiting for Splendid to come. Josh sets up a canvas. Splendid comes flying in and starts to fight Sheega who is hovering in the air waiting for Splendid. Josh paints his new picture as the action unfolds. Sheega throws punches as Splendid but Splendid dodges the punches. Splendid grabs Sheega and throws her into a coconut tree. Sheega gets backs up and throws a coconut at Splendid who catches it and throws it back at Sheega killing her by knocking her head off. Josh has finished his painting, which depicts Splendid and Sheega punching. A few weeks later, Josh's new painting is on display at the art museum. Splendid puts a red dot on the card and buys a print of it. Later, Splendid sets up the painting in his living room. It look perfect under the couch. Splendid looks at the painting, ending the episode. Moral: "Picture the best art in your mind!" Deaths * KoKo dies when upper body gets yanked off by Splendid as he tries to help her get her hula skirt out of the newspaper rack. (KoKo gets revived) * Sheega's head gets knocked off by a coconut thrown by Splendid. Injuries * KoKo's arm gets an Indian burn as Splendid tries to help her out of the rack. (before death and revival) * Sheega bumps her head into the coconut tree (before death). Destruction * Some of KoKo's hula skirt is ripped off when Splendid yanks KoKo's upper body off of her. * The newspaper rack collapses and shatters when Splendid yanks KoKo's upper body off of her. Goofs * KoKo's hula skirt is ripped off, but when Splendid's tail glows and brings KoKo back to life, the hula skirt is undamaged. * Splendid's wingspan disappears and reappears between shots during his fight with Sheega. Sheega's wingspan also disappears and reappears between shots when she waits for Splendid. Trivia * This episode has Sheega's first death in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style * This episode reveals Sheega's hatred for Splendid. * This is the first time Splendid brings someone he killed back to life with his new super power which when Splendid's cheeks turn red with embarrassment, his tail glows and whoever he killed glows and floats, the glow heals the wounds of whoever Splendid has killed and brings whoever Splendid killed back to life. This power is exclusive only to Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and is not used in any other HTF media. * Splendid and Josh make their debuts in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style in this episode. * This episode is the first episode where a tree friend dies and comes back to life in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes